Device-to-device (D2D) communications may be utilized for various purposes, such as public safety communications. D2D communications may be associated with standardized technologies, such as LTE, IEEE, etc. In LTE systems, access control and/or priority handling may be used to arbitrate access to and/or usage of wireless resources by terminals.